unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes
This is a list of episodes of the TV show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. For the article on the show itself, see the link. Series 1 1.Friendship is Magic part 1 *Celestia decides Twilight needs to get out more and sends her to Ponyville 2.Friendship is Magic part 2 *Celestia reveals she actually wanted to unite the Mane 6 so they could use the AK-47s of Harmony to murder her sister for no reason 3.The Ticket Master *Aware that Twilight has 6 friends, Celestia sends her 2 tickets to watch them fight 4.AppleF**k Season *The Mane 6 get lost in woods. With Timber Wolves. And Italian Dinosaurs 5.Griffon the Brush Off *Gilda the Griffin terrorizes the inhabitants of Ponyville. 6.T'oast Busters' *Trixie arrives in town, claims to have defeated Ursa Majors and Minors, but changes her mind when they arrive. 7.Dragonshy *Fluttershy PWNs dragons. 8.Look Before You Sleep *Jeff the Killer kills Twilight 9.Bridle Gossip *Zecora comes to Ponyville, and everyone is instantly terrified of her. 10.Swarm of the Century *A gigantic swarm of ravenous Parasprites come to Ponyville and devour everyone. 11.Winter Wrap Up *A Christmas special. Enough said. 12.Call of the Cutie *The Cutie Mark Crusaders try and fail miserably to get Cutie Marks. 13.Fall Weather Friends *Rainbow Dash wins various sporting events because of her wings. Then Pinkie Pie gets sick of her bragging and cuts off her wings in her sleep 14.Suited For Success *Rarity struggles with dress work. 15.Feeling Pinkie Keen *A Hydra eats the Mane 6 at Froggy Bottom Bog. 16.Sonic Rainboom *Rarity uses magic to give herself wings and falls to her death. Eat your heart out Red Bull. 17.Stare Master *A Cockatrice turns various ponies to Cheese with it's sinister glare. 18.The Show Stoppers *The CMC form a death metal band. 19.A Dog and Pony Show The Diamond Dogs kidnap Rarity and have her dig gems out for her in their mines. This episode featured cameos from various celebraties who have lived underground at some point, such including The Goblin King, who lived in the underground community of Goblin Town his whole life (not counting when at war), Gollum, who lived underground by a freshwater lake in the Misty Mountains for 1-5 years, and Adam Savage, who lived underground for a while so The Mythbusters could test out myths on the subject, and king fire slime who lives in a high tech cave. 20.Green Is Not a Creative Color *Fluttershy accidentally paints herself green and Paige the Notebook yells at her 21.Over a Barrel *The mane six head out out west when some buffalos declare war. 22.A Bird in the Hoof *Celestia has Fluttershy take care of her phoenix and forgets to tell her just how old it is. 23.The Cutie Mark Chronicles *The Mane Six recall how they got their Cutie Marks. 24.Owl's Well That Ends Well *Spike has to share his minion duties with Twilight's new Owl, which kills him 25.Party Of One *Pinkie goes a little nuts and throws a party for some inanimate objects. 26.The Worst Night Ever *The Galloping Hooves Gala is a total failure. Series 2 1.The Return of Harmony Part 1 *Discord returns, causes chaos, and hides the Elements of Harmony. 2.The Return of Harmony Part 2 *The Mane six find the Elements, but now have to fight Discord in his element: chaos. 3.Lesson Zero *Twilight panics because she hasn't learned any friendship lessons recently and Celestia kills her. 4.Luna Eclipsed *Princess Luna struggles with visiting Ponyville's Nightmare Night celebrations, as everyone remembers her to be a demon. 5.Sisterhooves Social *Rarity and Sweetie Belle enjoy some sibling rivalry. 6.The Cutie Pox *While using Zecora's voodoo stuff to get a Cutie Mark, Apple Bloom accidentally gives herself the pony equivelant of bubonic plauge. 7.May the Best Pet Win! *Rainbow Dash has several domestic animals take part in various trials to decide which one to have as a pet, were the losers die. 8.The Mysterious Mare Do Well *A superhero shows up and takes Rainbow Dash's place as local hero. 9.Sweet and Elite *Rarity pretends to not be from Ponyville so Canterlot Ponies don't think she's a "Communist" 10.Secret of My Excess *Recieving lots of birthday presents turns Spike into Godzilla. 11.Hearth's Warming Eve *We learn how Equestria was founded, and wonder were Celestia and Discord come into all this, seeing how it was founded by regular ponies and all. 12.Family Appreciation day *The CMC try to stop Granny Smith's cluelessness from humiliating Applebloom. Also, we learn how Ponyville was founded. 13.Baby Cakes *Pinkie babysits dangerous infants. 14.The Last Roundup *After failing to get the prize money needed to repair the damage Derpy did to the town hall, Applejack decides to live out west and earn the money needed in the cherry buissness. 15.The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *The Flim Flam brothers try to take over the Apple family's piece of the cider market. 16.Read It and Weep *After being hospitalised, Rainbow dash gats addicted to Equestria's book equivalent of the Indiana Jones series. 17.Hearts and Hooves Day *The CMC try to ship their teacher, Miss Cherilee, with Big Macintosh. 18.A Friend in Dead *Pinkie attempts to befriend Ponyville's new town grump. 19.Putting Your Hoof Down *Iron Will, Equestria's Minotaur equivalent of Mr. T, tries to get Fluttershy to be more assertive. 20.It's About Time *After discovering her future self to be completely different to her current self, Twilight tries to change the future. 21.Dragon Quest *Realising he's never actually seen another Dragon before, Spike joins a dragon migration. 22.Hurricane Fluttershy *Fluttershy has to fly fast to get water to Cloudsdale, or the pegasi there will die of thirst. 23.'Ponyville Confidential' *The CMC become reporters for a tabloid run in their school's basement, and reveal everyone in Equestria's darkest secrets. 24.MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Pinkie and Twilight try to discover who has been eating the entries for the "Tastiest Diabetes-Causer" competition. 25.A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 *Twilight discovers her former babysitter is royalty, and is marrying her older brother, and becomes really paranoid. 26.A Canterlot Wedding part 2 *Candace reveals herself to be Queen Crysalis, who kidnapped the real Candace before the wedding so her changeling army could invade Canterlot. This episode featured more celebrity cameos than any episode before, in the role of wedding guests. These included Shrek, Demopan, Gary Oak, Mr. Bean, Homer Simpson, Professor Layton, Mr. Krabs, Ron Weasley, and Cyberman #4294853. Series 3 1.The Crystal Empire part 1 *The Crystal Empire returns somehow, and the mane six have to save it and it's crystal pony inhabitants. And their crystal sheep. Also, Candace gets to be ruler of the place. 2.The Crystal Empire part 2 *Twilight and Spike have to venture through a bunch of idiotic trials to find the Crystal Heart, since it's the only thing that an save the day, though seeing how the Crystal Ponies never had a back-up plan in case the Heart couldn't save the day, they only have themselves to blame for the mess they're in now. 3.Too Many Pinkie Pies *Pinkie creates an army of clones who nearly destroy Ponyville. 4.One Bad Apple *Babs Seed makes life hell for the CMC. 5.Magic Duel *Trixie gets corrputed by one of Equestria's many equialents of the One Ring, and uses it's power to take over Ponyville and kick Twilight out. 6.Sleepless in Ponyville *Scootaloo goes on the most terrifying camping trip of her life. 7.Wonderbolts Academy *Rainbow Dash goes through a load of pointles exercises with her polar opposite in the hopes of becoming a wonderbolt. 8.Apple Family Reunion *Applejack overdoes it on the party spirit, but to be fair, her parents are dead. 9.Spike at Your Service *Applejack saves Spike's life, so now he has to be her minion rather than Twilight's. 10.Keep Calm and Flutter On *Discord's back, and Celestia wants Fluttershy to reform him. This might have been a little less unfair for Fluttershy if Celestia hadn't immediately left after assigning her the job to go back to her comfy castle. Jerk. 11.Just for Sidekicks *Spike petsits for the mane six in return for gems. Because getting all greedy certainly didn't turn out horribly for everyone involved last time. 12.Games Ponies Play *While Spike is stuck with their pets, the mane six go to suck up to a games judge to get her to make the Crystal Empire the host for Equestria's version of the Olympic Games. 13.Magical Mystery Cure *Twilight accidentally messes up her friends with her magic, then Celestia turns her into an alicorn princess for fixing the problem. Movie: Equestria Girls *Twilight has to waste her first week or so as royalty as a human in our world and she is shot. Series 4 1.Princess Twilight Sparkle part 1 *Gigantic vines are causing chaos in Ponyville, but this time it isn't Discord's fault. Twilight does not help 2.Princess Twilight Sparkle part 2 *After going back in time three more times, Twilight learns that she and her friends will have to return their Elements to the Tree of Harmony to save the day. Oh, and it turns out discord DID create the vines, but he created them back when he was Equestria's worst enemy, so that makes it okay. 3.Castle Mane-ia *Now that Celestia and Luna's old castle isn't overtaken by the Everfree Forest anymore, she wants to move back in. so Twilight and co. have to spend their weekend exploring it. 4.Daring Don't *Daring do turns out to be real, and all her adventures actually happened, and Rainbow Dash drags the rest of the mane six off on an adventure with her. They all die 5.Flight to the Finish *Scootaloo tries and fails miserably to fly and falls to her death 6.Power Ponies *Twilight and co. get sucked into a magic comic, and do battle with the Mane-iac, while Spike is stuck as their useless sidekick. They all die when Celestia puts the comic in the paper shredder 7.Bats! *Vampire Fruit Bats take over Sweet Apple Acres, and turn Fluttershy into a vampire which kills everyone 8.Rarity Takes Manehattan * Rarity goes to Manehattan for some dress competition, and her polar opposite plagiarizes her designs. 9.Pinkie Apple Pie * Pinkie learns she may be related to the Apple family, and discovers the joys of family issues. 10.Rainbow Falls * Rainbow Dash is torn between supporting her friends and the slightly incompetent Ponyville team, or the Cloudsdale team, who lied to a teammate so that Rainbow Dash could join, but are more likely to win. Also, Derpy appears, thus stealing the spotlight for the rest of the episode. 11.Three's A Crowd * Discord ruins Twilight's visit with Candace by getting them both to care for him while he has Ebola. They all get eaten by Graboids in the end. 12.Pinkie Pride * Cheese Sandwich, Equestria's Wierd Al Yankovic comes to town, and unwittingly steals Pinkie's thunder by somehow being a bigger party animal than her. 13.Simple Ways * When a stallion Rarity admires falls for Applejack, she starts acting like a hillbilly to get his attention. 14.Filli Vanilli * Fluttershy replaces Big Mac in a pop gig by drinking some potion to give her a disturbingly masculine voice. 15.Twilight Time * The CMC finally realise that they can exploit knowing Princess Twilight to become popular. 16.It Ain't Easy Being Breezies * A bunch of douchebag fairy ponies called "Breezies" exploit Fluttershy's niceness and practically take over her home. 17.Somepony to Watch Over Me * Applebloom doesn't want Applejack being overprotective to her, but then she meets a hungry Chimera which kills her. 18.Maud Pie * Pinkie's third sister who was never seen or mentioned before turns out to be as boring as the rest of her family. 19.For Whom the Sweetie Belle Tolls * Sweetie Belle deliberately ruins one of Rarity's dresses. 20.Leap of Faith * The Flim Flam bros. exploit the Placebo Effect. 21.Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 * Twilight tries to get Rainbow Dash to be less incompetent. 22.Trade Ya! * Rainbow Dash swaps Fluttershy for a book. 23.Inspiration Manifestation * Rarity can't think of new ideas, so Spike stupidly decides that using a dangerous magical book should fix the problem. 24.Equestria Games * While everyone else enjoys the games, Spike struggles with being the hero of the entire Crystal Empire. That kid can't catch a break. 25.Twilight's Kingdom part 1 * Discord is sent to capture Satan, an evil villain who has escaped Tartarus, Equestria's Hell, but then they join forces, since Discord's still almost as evil as ever. Someone should've seen that coming. 26.Twilight's Kingdom part 2 * Tirek and Discord become almost unstoppable, since Tirek can drain power, and becomes more powerful himself by doing so, so the Princesses give all their power to Twilight since Tirek somehow doesn't know about her, which turns her into Twilight Unbound, but after Tirek sends all the other other Princesses to Tartarus, Discord tells him about Twilight anyway, then helps him capture her friends and drain their powers, allowing Tirek to become Tirek Unbound, who then betrays Discord and drains his power aswell, nearly killing him and becoming even more powerful, then has a huge battle with Twilight Unbound in which her house is destroyed, but neither of them can over power the other, so Tirek Unbound reveals he has the rest of the Mane Six, Spike, and Discord, and Twilight Unbound saves them all (even Discord) by letting Tirek Unbound drain not only her Unbound power, but all her normal power aswell, becoming UNTHINKABLY powerful, but then discord becomes LEGITIMATELY LESS EVIL, and gives Twilight and co. the final key to the Mysterious Magical Box, which when opened turns the Mane Six into MANE SIX UNBOUND, who are far more powerful than their individual Unbound forms, which they demonstrate by turning Tirek Unbound back into normal Tirek, and returning all the power he drained to it's original owners, then sending him back back to Tartarus and rescuing the other Princesses, then the Box makes a HUGE TREE PALACE to replace Twilight's old home, and there's a huge party, and Discord even sticks with being less evil, and willingly too. Best episode ever. Movie: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * They ponies become humans AGAIN and we kill them. Category:Lists Category:TV Shows Category:Epics Category:Show Episodes Category:My Little Pony